Level 876
| moves = 40 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 78 }} | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The initial board space is extremely limited. *Once the four-layered icing squares are cleared, the chocolate will spawn and reduce available board space. *The popcorn must be cleared because they have jellies underneath them. *The jellies are worth 99,000 points,(9 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly) + (45 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly) = 99,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *You are provided with four coconut wheels at the start. Hence it is very crucial how you use them. Note that candies spawn in the area they are in. *The strategy in web version and mobile device are different however: Web version *Try to swipe the coconut wheel at the top in the middle downwards. It will trigger a chain reaction and activate the other coconut wheels and hope that they work in your favour. If you are lucky, they will clear both the cakes. *In case the coconut wheels do not clear the cakes, look for matches on the top of the board and clear the cakes as soon as possible. *Once both cakes have been cleared, the UFOs will be set free and hope they create wrapped candies near the popcorn. *After the board has been sufficiently cleared, try to create as many special candies as possible which are easy to make since you have been provided with only five colours. *Colour bomb + wrapped candy or colour bomb + striped candy combinations are ideal for clearing the jellies. *As always, keep an eye on the chocolate and do not let it eat the board. Mobile version L876 mobile 1.png|Get the wheels ready... L876 mobile 2.png|And enjoy the fireworks. L876 mobile 3.png|One possible outcome after just 2 moves. *There is a special trick on the coconut wheels. A wheel rolling over another wheel does not trigger that. This leads to the firework below. *You actually have to waste one of them by swapping either one on the sides into the middle. While this wheel will roll over two wheels and do nothing, the centre two wheels are now together. *Now, mix the two wheels in the centre column and enjoy the fireworks: The combination makes both wheels doing board wipes, which are just enough to remove both cake bombs. Meanwhile, the remaining wheel will do some random sweeping, which can be helpful if it goes to centre. Then, both cake bombs will go off, the first releasing the UFOs, and the second triggering them all together. Continue watching the UFOs bombarding the remaining icing and maybe popcorns. You will get an almost open board just within 2 moves. *In this case, the chocolates are no more than laughter. *This method is also doable on web version, but you have to use boosters to get rid of the centre candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 99,000 points. Hence, additional 151,000 points for two stars and additional 231,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *A colour bomb + wrapped candy is very helpful in sustaining huge cascades and getting more points. Try to create at least two of them. *Use all your moves wisely. Do not clear the level as soon as possible as the Sugar Crush is not helpful in generating the required points. Trivia *This is the first level where UFOs can be activated by cake bombs. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 876 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode openers